


Found in the Woods

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Taehyung, a powerful vampire with a kind heart, wanders through the woods that are beautifully covered in snow. He is about to look for his next prey as he notices a furry thing that is covered in the white shiny cold and shivering badly. It is a young wolf, named Tao, he learns after taking the poor thing in and feeding and warming him. It's a true adventure for him as he needs to teach the cute wolf all kinds of things, such as eating like a human after getting the cutie to shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found in the Woods

He blinks once, he blinks twice, he blinks three times before realizing the scenery in front of him: A small ball of dark grey fur is shivering badly below a thin layer of snow. The tall handsome man with the porcelain skin and beautiful eyes can't help but take a closer look and brushes the snow off the pretty fur. "You poor little thing, why are you sleeping here in the cold? And you are so thin, too. Seems like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks, hm?"  

Taehyung doesn't expect an answer from the sleeping wolf and picks him up into his arms to hug him close and give him some warmth. He then teleports into his house at the edge of the woods, yet well-hidden from curious humans. There he goes to the living room and sets the little one on the fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace. "Let's warm you up first and then you will get something nice to eat, little one."

The vampire brushes the wolf's fur gently and caresses his ears. Hopefully, this little thing won't get scared when he wakes up. Taehyung can be pretty cold and cruel but only to people that deserved it. He actually has a kind heart. With a smile he goes into the kitchen to check if there is something edible for the poor wolf. He scratches his head and starts to make burgers. "Should be something that he can eat. I wonder if he can shift? He didn't smell like a usual wolf."

After finishing them, Taehyung goes back into the living room and wraps the wolf into a blanket before hugging him close and stroking his head gently. He wonders how the little thing can sleep while being so thin in the freezing cold. The wolf moves slightly in his embrace and with a soft whimper, he tries to open his eyes. Not wanting to scare him, Taehyung just continues to caress the wolf and does not say a word, wanting him to wake up properly first.

A few more minutes later, the wolf is just staring up at him with his beautiful, big eyes and does not seem to be scared but comfortable. He looks like a baby in his arms and Taehyung smiles at the cutie, scratching him behind his ears which the other seems to like because he is leaning into the touch. "Hello there, cutie. My name is Taehyung, and yours?"

The wolf still stares up at the vampire and snuggles closer to the warmth. He is still shivering slightly but Taehyung can feel him warming up already. "What were you doing all alone in the cold outside, little one? You don't have a warm cave to go to? Or a family?"

'Z-ZiTao,' Taehyung hears through a mind link, his smile widening. His guess is right. This wolf is not just a normal wolf. He pats him and wraps him tighter into the blanket.

"That's your name? ZiTao?" He receives a nod. "Nice to meet you. I will call you TaoZi, that's easier for me, alright? Say, TaoZi, can you shift? You know, become a human?"

Tao turns his head away shyly and Taehyung is about to say something as suddenly a handsome man is laying in his arms in place of the wolf. But Tao still has his wolf ears and Taehyung is sure that he also still has his tail. He caresses his ears and makes the boy look at him. "You little cutie, became so handsome. You are not from here, are you?"

Tao turns his head away again, being embarrassed and shy but nods. "Q-qingdao in China is my hometown."

"A cute Chinese wolf.” Taehyung gave gave a nod. “You can stay here if you want. I have enough space and you will be warm here and I will give you food too. It must have been uncomfortable and cold outside and all alone, hm?" Taehyung caresses Tao's ears and smiles as the latter seems distracted by the scent that’s lingering in the air. His belly growls too and Taehyung has to hold in his laughter as that cute thing blushes and turns his head away again.

"Hungry? I made burgers." Taehyung explains and teleports a plate with two burgers next to them, not wanting Tao's stomach to overdo it when he suddenly gets so much food. The vampire feels Tao wince in his arms and looks at him. The boy has his ears flat and clings to the vampire with his eyes being wide open and just now Taehyung can feel how thin he really is. Poor thing.

"H-how did you do that? What is that?" Tao asks startled and stares at the burgers. Taehyung chuckles and takes one of the burgers to place it in both of Tao's hands.

"It's called teleportation. I can move things and people and animals from one place to another by using my mind. And this is called a hamburger. You eat it like this." Taehyung grabs the other burger and holds it with both hands before biting into it.

He watches Tao sniff at the burger curiously and then take a bite. Tao chews slowly and then suddenly squeals and widens his eyes. Taehyung can't help but chuckle at the cuteness. "Tastes good? But eat slowly. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Let's not overexert your tummy, hm?"

The adorable boy nods and takes another big bite, having hamster cheeks and a messy mouth now. Taehyung smiles and teleports a napkin into his hand to wipe Tao's mouth, who blushes at that. "You are the cutest thing that I have ever seen. I will keep you and protect you, okay?"

Tao nods once more and takes another messy bite, his tail wagging. "Are you warm again, Taozi? Do you want to take a bath? With lots of bubbles?"

"Yes, a bath! Bubbles?" Tao tilts his head and eats up his burger deliciously. Taehyung chuckles and wipes his mouth again, setting the rest of his burger on the plate before standing up with Tao still in his arms, making the cute wolf squeak and cling to him in surprise.

"I will show you, little one. Don't be scared, I won't drop you." Taehyung smiles and carries the wolf, that just shifted back to his wolf form out of fear, to the bathroom. There he sets him in front of the bath tub and prepares the bubble bath for his new friend. "I can only say it again, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen."

The wolf watches curiously and looks around the room as he sees the open toilet bowl and walks over to it slowly. He sets his front paws onto the bowl and is about to stick his hand inside as he gets pulled back fast. Tao whimpers and looks at Taehyung who sighs relieved and hugs him close. "You silly wolfie, that's a toilet. You don't drink out of it. It's where people do their business."

Tao flattens his ears and whines, lowering his head. Taehyung smiles at him and pats his head. "No worries, Taozi. I will teach you lots of things. Now, get into the tub, cutie. You see the white stuff there? Those are bubbles. They smell very nice."

Taehyung helps the clumsy wolf into the bath tub and starts to wash him gently. Tao sniffs the air, the bubbles smelling good but when he wants to touch them they just pop and the wolf makes a disappointed sound. The vampire chuckles and puts some foam onto the wolf's nose, causing him to go cross-eyed. "You can't touch them really, sadly. But they are still fun to play with."

Tao huffs and shakes the foam off his nose as the vampire turns around to get a towel for the cutie. When he turns around, he gasps in shock and jumps into the bathtub to hug the wolf close. "Yah, don't eat that. It can kill you. Bubbles smell nice but you can't eat them, cutie."

Giving a whine, the wolf snuggles close to the now wet vampire and nuzzles him in apology. 'TaoZi sorry.’

"It's okay, as I said, I will teach you lots of new things." Taehyung gives him a peck on his head and then steps out of the tub again to dry himself. "You can play some more, I will check the fireplace. But no eating or drinking from the water."

'Promise.' Tao nods and plays with the water instead, making happy sounds. Taehyung smiles wide and watches the wolf for another moment before going to the living room and putting some more wood into the fireplace to keep the fire going.

He then returns back to the bathroom and smiles bright again. The cute wolf is playing like a pup in the water and Taehyung almost doesn't want him to get out but the water will get cold and he doesn't want the poor thing to get sick. "Let's get you dry again, cutie."

He lifts Tao out of the bathtub, kissing his head again as he whines, not wanting to get out. Then he wraps him in a few towels and rubs his fur dry before carrying him back to the living room and sitting on the couch with him. Tao snuggles close to him and watches him as he presses a few buttons on the remote control and starts the TV.

A family show is airing and the wolf climbs off the couch again, walking over to the tv cautiously. He taps the screen with his paw and tilts his head. ‘There are people inside this box. How did they get in there?’

Taehyung laughs and shakes his head. “You are so adorable, Taozi. This is called a TV and those are not real people in a box. They are filmed and the film is airing now. I will explain it to you later. Now, come back next to me.”

The wolf nods and walks back to the couch, his gaze never leaving the screen as he hopped next to Taehyung.

“I will be right back,” the vampire says after a while and leaves for a moment only to come back a few moments later.

He laughs as he watches the cute wolf, whose attention has been given to the interesting TV screen.

“Taozi? Hey cutie, look here ~” he says as he holds up some clothes.

The wolf's ears tilt as he looks over at the male with his big eyes. ‘What are those?’ Tao jumps down from the couch and sniffs them curiously. ‘They smell a lot like you.’

Taehyung chuckles. “They're clothes. People wear them, like I am now. Let's put these ones on you, then we can take a walk. What do you say?” He looks at the wolf with a smile. Tao yips happily and nuzzles the other.

“I guess that's a yes. You just need to shift, cutie.” Taehyung smiles wide. Tao does as he is told and sits naked in front of the other with only his ears and tail showing. He lifts his arms over his head for Taehyung to dress him into the weird looking things.

“The boxers and pants have a hole for your fluffy tail.” Taehyung explains as he dresses the boy. Tao looks at the clothes and touches them awkwardly.

“Why do I need to wear them? Can't I just go naked?” The vampire shakes his head at the question and gets a scarf and a hat to put it on the boy.

“It is too cold and if people see you naked they will do bad things to you and you don't want that, right?” Tao quickly shakes his head and hugs his body. Then he gets off the couch and on all fours, wiggling his butt as he feels uncomfortable with the pants, making Taehyung having a hard time to not squeal at so much cuteness.

“Do that again, cutie. I could cuddle you all day and kiss you.” Taehyung laughs softly as the boy wiggles his butt again before climbing into his lap to hug him tight.

“Taozi like Taetae a lot!” Tao smiles and both men have weird feeling in their bellies as they continue to cuddle, forgetting about wanting to go on a walk.

The vampire smiles at the cute boy in his lap. “I like you too Taozi. I like you a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you guys liked it and will recommend it ^-^I had help from my daughter who betaed it for me and added some stuff here and there <3 Please, comment a lot! And check out my other stories~


End file.
